


Sigma Fortress: BOSS - Vile

by NeoQwerty



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Rockman X | Mega Man X Spoilers, X And Zero Swapped Places, X Was Built By Dr. Wily, X Will Keep Dying, Zero Was Built By Dr. Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoQwerty/pseuds/NeoQwerty
Summary: In this world, Zero and X are built in the other's place. A softer Zero, a harsher X, and yet so much stays the same.Vile stops X from reaching Sigma, and then taunts Zero for his weaknesses.And some part of Zero, made from the first free-willed robot's code, SNAPS.
Relationships: X & Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Sigma Fortress: BOSS - Vile

Zero isn't a _violent_ robot, by any means. He can be pushy, stubborn, cutting, assertive, and sometimes a _little_ threat of violence can get him what he wants, but he's not violent by nature. If it was up to just him, he'd be some botanical maintenance Reploid, or maybe do curating work in some museum in Japan, or be a calligraphy teacher. Something peacefully mundane and more in-line with his available subroutines.

But the world seems to be determined to force his hand and make him claw off the locks Doctor Light placed on these fighting subroutines lurking in his background processes. _Sigma and X_ both seem determined to goad him into uprooting his security checks, and that makes him all the more nervous about his potential. He can't just say no, either, though. X is right. Someone needs to step up and fight Sigma, and they can't do that if they can't get past Vile and his damn shielded Ride Armor.

Losing X isn't something he _wanted_ , and when Vile gets out of his useless, disabled mech to taunt X, kicks his remains violently toward Zero, and Zero meets eyes that struggle to focus on him... Something old and red and vicious rears its head, and locks on his combat ability fall like dry leaves in one shudder. The intensity of his hatred, the white-hot rage, the ability for violence that Light was _afraid_ he'd inherited from Number 000...

"Hang on, X. I'll be right back."

He barely recognizes his voice, dark and cold and steel, and he pours whatever comfort and pleading he can as he quickly clasps X's remaining intact hand between his own, stares into green eyes.

"Don't go anywhere, alright, buddy?"

He knows X isn't getting out of the fortress alive, he's far too damaged, even for _X_ and his seemingly miraculous ability to shrug off injuries, like he's built to be a one-bot army, and fix himself. But he wants to at least give X some illusion that it'll be fine and they'll go back to base together.

"I just have to take out the trash."

And that's now what Vile and Sigma are, to him. No longer sentient Reploids, just walking, talking pieces of scrap metal already bound for a recycling plant. Because of them, he's going to lose his _best friend_. They're _enemies_ now. And everything inside his programming tells him there's _no mercy_ for enemies. They chose their side, and he's going to _slag them_.

Vile doesn't stand a chance, when Zero is fueled by hurt and rage, all-too-human emotions that eclipse more reasoned and empathetic responses. He's _crushed_ under a relentless barrage of punches and kicks as Zero snarls like he's pain-mad. But it still can't save X, can't make Zero feel less pain.


End file.
